


discounted chocolates

by yveschuu (recent)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Jinsol and Jungeun shop for chocolates after Valentine's day.





	discounted chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> no this is definitely not a valentine's fic but this is an _after_ valentine's fic ~~lol~~

Jinsol isn't overly fond of Valentine's Day. ("Capitalism," was her usual reply to queries about why she wasn't looking for gifts). She's not overly fond of chocolates either, but then Sooyoung mentioned that grocery stores usually sold the leftover chocolates at a discounted price the day after valentines. Jinsol decided to drag her ~~girlf-~~   _friend_ along with her.

"Why are we even here, Jinsol?" Jungeun asked her, and she just looked at her and shrugged. "Discounted chocolates," she said, and Jungeun made a sound of acknowledgement. She opted for a basket instead of a cart and started to walk to where they kept the treats. Stuck on the shelves were big and bright signs mentioning various discounts, from 10% to 70% off their original prices. They both gape at the amount of chocolate left over, but also at the fact that most of these chocolates are very popular but are currently sold at nearly half their price. Judging by the amount of people trying to go through the chocolates displayed (which is not exactly a lot, but still enough to fill one side of a shelving unit), either people have already had their fill of sweets yesterday or they just don't know that their prices drop this much just a day after the unofficial holiday.

Jungeun started checking out each and every one of them, carefully picking through the pile. Jinsol doesn't even bother looking at the brand or the kind or what flavor or how much cacao was in them; she just started shoving chocolates that looked nice enough to be bought or the ones she recognize into the basket. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Jungeun gasp loudly. "Jungeun-ah?" She called out, and Jungeun turned to her almost immediately, clutching a box of chocolates to her chest. "I... I want this..." She replied, her face turning redder and redder by the second. Jinsol stared at her, confused. "Which one?" Jungeun turned the box to her, and Jinsol tensed up.

Disney chocolates. Disney's ' _Frozen'_ chocolates. In a box. Anna and Elsa smiled at her from the box.

Jinsol fought a sigh trying to escape her lips, but failed. She pretended to think long and hard about her friend's questionable taste in chocolates. Jungeun started to feel dejected, turning to put the chocolate back to its rightful place when Jinsol sighed again dramatically. "Fiiiiiiine," she said while pouting at her (cutely, and she swears she saw Jungeun's cheeks darken even more), and Jungeun cheered and hugged her before placing the box atop Jinsol's growing pile. Jungeun ran back to where she got the Frozen chocolates, throwing a quick "I love you!" to her before focusing on the treats again.

Jinsol shakes her head and smiles to herself. She gently puts the basket down beside her and opens up the note taking app on her phone.

> Title: 12/01/2015
> 
>  
> 
> Reasons why I love her:
> 
> 23) 'Frozen' chocolates


End file.
